


You Are Mine & I'm Yours

by Kristjina1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cheating, M/M, My First Smut, Romance, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristjina1/pseuds/Kristjina1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a break up between Gray and Matt things start to get interesting when Laxus see's Gray drinking at a club by himself. Summary isn't very good but try reading it. Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine & I'm Yours

It all started when Gray was at the guild fighting Natsu as usually it was nothing new everyone got use to the noisy guild. There was always Erza to stop their stupid fights and telling Gray off for stripping, while she was doing that Lucy face went a rose colour red for seeing Gray in this boxers. Little did everyone know Laxus had a crush on Gray so seeing him strip while fighting was utter heaven to him, he always knew confessing his feelings was impossible because they hardly spoke to one another.

Before Natus could punch Gray after Erza beat both of the boys to a pole, Gray looked at the time “shit I have to run or I'm going to be late” then bolted out of the guild Natsu wasn't happy at all because he would have to continue this tomorrow since it's late. “Oi ice princess I will show you how strong I am tomorrow ok!” Laxus wondered where Gray ran off to he missed seeing his well tone body and hearing his voice.

(Couple of hours later)

Laxus left the guild and his fellow teammates he was lost in fought thinking about Gray and ended at a club it wasn't noisy which he likened after going in and sat at the bar “whiskey with ice” the bartender then started to make this drink Laxus turned his body around to relax and start looking around to see who he could take home to sleep with. He was into men and nobody had a problem with that even the guild know as he was looking around he then saw Gray in a corner drinking on this own. Laxus saw his expression and it looked bitter with a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Mmmmm..... Maybe I should go over and see what's he doing here” Laxus mumble to himself, after taking his drink which was ready Laxus started to walk over to Gray he even sat next to him without him noticing Gray was lost in his fought thinking about what just happen with his now ex boyfriend Matt.

Caught him snogging another person when they was going to have dinner together Matt didn't even try and hide the kiss instead he blamed Gray making him cheat behind his back for not giving him sex when he wanted it, Gray then argue back “sex isn't everything in a relationship! Also sex to you is every fucking day my body can't handle that!” Matt came to Gray ear and whisper something which was “well it is to me so why don't you fuck off I can always find someone new to replace you” he said with a grin then walked off with the guy he just snogged.

Gray was left there standing at what just happen tears starting to pour down they have been together for 4 months his heart was shattered and ended up at a club drinking his sorrow away. He didn't see Laxus sitting next to him, tears was falling from Gray face “Hey Gray what's the matter? And why are you crying?” Gray jumped not knowing Laxus was sitting next to him and quickly wiped off his tears from his face, Gray looked at Laxus “I wasn't crying there was dust in my eyes hahaha....what you doing here?” Laxus knew he was trying to hide his sadness with his laugh “I came for a drink but I know there wasn't dust in your eyes I've been watching you for a while”. Gray was stunned by Laxus words he smiled because his words made him feel warm inside.

“I guess you caught me”after drinking another shot of vodka straight 'I'm drinking my broken heart away” Laxus was shocked by Gray comment he never knew Gray was in a relationship but it pained him to see Gray depress. “So who broke your heart?” Gray sigh remembering what happen and took a deep breath and started to explain it to Laxus but he only told Laxus because he felt he could trust him. “Are you kidding me! He left a smoking hot guy for someone else I don't understand your're everything a guy could ask for” Gray blush his cheeks went red from the complement he heard from Laxus mouth. Deep down Gray always felt attracted to Laxus with his board shoulder and handsome face even his personality was his type.

“Thanks” Laxus saw Gray smile and he thought he was even more cuter then before “you don't need him” he pulled Gray into a hug thinking he would feel better with one “hey Gray” Gray looked at Laxus face while being in his arms “I have always liked you I know this isn't the right time to be confessing my feelings for you since you know..” Laxus was cut off from his sentence with a kiss from Gray lips he was going to pull back but Laxus lead forwards and continue the kiss which turned into a heated make out session both was roaming around each other mouth. Gray pulled back because he couldn't breath his face was as red as a beet root, his face fell onto Laxus chest out of embarrassment of what he just did. 

Laxus on the other hand was extremely happy it's not everyday you get to make out with your crush, “Gray” no response was coming from the younger man until he poked his head up and looked in Laxus eyes “are you sure about this I don't want you to regret this?” Gray smiled at Laxus with warm eyes “I know I probably shouldn't do this but I've feelings for you” Laxus face expression was happy and he was showing his cheeky smile it was the first time Gray ever saw him smile like this before. Laxus grab Gray body and put him on his lap with Gray back facing Laxus face then he embrace him from behind. “Hey! What are you doing?” Laxus close his eyes “your mine and I'm yours” Gray blush then was pulled out of the club by Laxus hand heading towards his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, I wrote this story because I wanted to read a fanfic with Gray and Laxus but there's only so little of them.
> 
> I know I got a long way to go before I can be confidence with my writing ability but I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please leave a comment so I know how you feel about my fanfic.   
> Thanks Again


End file.
